List of Xbox games
This is a list of games for the Microsoft Xbox video game system, organised alphabetically by name. There are currently 574 games listed on this page. 0-9 *''100 Bullets'' *''187 Ride or Die'' *''25 To Life'' *''2002 FIFA World Cup'' *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' *''4x4 EVO 2'' *''50 Cent: Bulletproof'' *''6GUN'' *''9 Worlds'' A *''Abducted'' *''Advent Rising'' *''Æon Flux *''AFL Live 2003'' *''AFL Live 2004'' *''Aggressive Inline'' *''Air Force Delta Storm'' *''Alias'' *''Alien Hominid'' *''Aliens vs Predator: Extinction'' *''All-Star Baseball 2003'' *''All-Star Baseball 2004'' *''All-Star Baseball 2005'' *''Alter Echo'' *''America's Army: Rise of a Soldier'' *''America's Ten Most Wanted'' *''American Chopper'' *''American Chopper 2: Full Throttle'' *''AMF Bowling 2004'' *''Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding'' *''Amped 2'' *''AND 1 Streetball'' *''Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt'' *''Antz Extreme Racing'' *''Apex'' *''Apocaylptica'' *''Apprentice Knight'' *''Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis'' *''Arctic Thunder'' *''Area 51'' *''Arena Football'' *''Armada 2: Exodus'' *''Armed and Dangerous'' *''Army Men: Sarge's War '' *''Army Men Major Malfunction'' *''Arx Fatalis'' *''Asylum'' *''Atari Anthology'' *''ATV Quad Power Racing'' *''ATV Quad Power Racing 2'' *''ATV Quad Power Racing 3'' *''Auto Modellista'' *''Azurik: Rise of Perathia'' *''Avatar The Last Airbender'' B *''Backyard Wrestling: Don't Try This at Home'' *''Backyard Wrestling 2: There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Bad Boys: Miami Takedown'' *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II'' *''Barbarian'' *''Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue'' *''The Bard's Tale'' *''Barnyard'' *''Batman Begins'' *''Batman: Dark Tomorrow'' *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' *''Batman Vengeance'' *''Battle Engine Aquila'' *''Battlefield 2: Modern Combat'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Beyond Good & Evil'' *''The Bible Game'' *''Big Mutha Truckers'' *''Big Mutha Truckers 2'' *''Bionicle: The Game'' *''Black'' *''Black Stone: Magic & Steel'' *''Blade II'' *''Blinx: The Time Sweeper'' *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' *''Blitz: the League'' *''Blood Omen 2'' *''Blood Wake'' *''BloodRayne'' *''BloodRayne 2'' *''Bloody Roar Extreme'' *''Blowout'' *''BMX XXX'' *''Breakdown'' *''Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon'' *''Brothers In Arms: Earned in Blood'' *''Brothers In Arms: Road to Hill 30'' *''Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon'' *''Brute Force'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds'' *''Burnout'' *''Burnout 2: Point of Impact'' *''Burnout 3: Takedown'' *''Burnout Revenge'' C *''Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Capcom Classics Collection'' *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (aka Capcom Fighting Jam) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' *''Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums'' *''Cars'' *''Carve'' *''Catwoman'' *''Cel Damage'' *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *''Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver'' *''Chessmaster'' *''Chicago Enforcer'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay'' *''Circus Maximus: Chariot Wars'' *''Close Combat: First to Fight'' *''Club Football Manchester United Edition'' *''Club Football Rangers Edition'' *''Club Football Liverpool Edition'' *''Club Football Leeds United Edition'' *''Club Football Aston Villa Edition'' *''Club Football Celtic Edition'' *''Club Football Arsenal Edition'' *''Club Football Chelsea Edition'' *''Club Football Real Madrid Edition'' *''Club Football AC Milan Edition'' *''Club Football Juventus Edition'' *''Club Football FC Barcelona Edition'' *''Club Football Ajax Edition'' *''Club Football FC Bayern München'' *''Club Football Inter Milan Edition'' *''Cold Fear'' *''Colin McRae Rally 3'' *''Colin McRae Rally 04'' *''Colin McRae Rally 2005'' *''Combat Task Force 121'' *''Commandos 2: Men of Courage'' *''Conflict: Desert Storm'' *''Conflict: Desert Storm II: Back to Baghdad'' *''Conflict: Global Terror'' *''Conflict: Vietnam'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded'' *''Constantine'' *''Corvette'' *''Counter-Strike'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash 'n' Burn'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crazy Taxi 3'' *''Crime Life: Gang Wars'' *''Crimson Sea'' *''Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge'' *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Curse: The Eye of Isis'' D *''Dai Senryaku VII: Modern Military Tactics'' *''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix *''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2 *''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 *''Dark Angel'' *''Dark Summit'' *''Darkwatch'' *''Dave Carmans Pro Golfer'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' *''Dead to Rights'' *''Dead to Rights II'' *''Deathrow'' *''Defender'' *''Delta Force: Black Hawk Down'' *''Destroy All Humans!'' *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' *''Doom (Included in Doom 3 Collectors Edition) *''Doom II (Included in Doom 3 Collectors Edition) *''Doom II: The Master Levels (Included in Doom 3: Resurrection Of Evil) *''Doom 3'' *''Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dreamfall: The Longest Journey'' *''Dr. Muto'' *''DRIV3R'' *''Driver: Parallel Lines'' *''Dungeons & Dragons Heroes'' *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' E *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - Game of the Year Edition'' *''Enclave'' *''Enter the Matrix'' *''ESPN College Hoops'' *''ESPN Major League Baseball'' *''ESPN Major League Baseball 2K5'' *''ESPN NBA Basketball'' *''ESPN NBA 2K5'' *''ESPN NFL 2K5'' *''ESPN NFL Football'' *''ESPN NHL 2K5'' *''ESPN NHL Hockey'' *''Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick'' F *''F1 2002'' *''F1 Career Challenge'' *''Fable'' *''Fable: The Lost Chapters'' *''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' *''Family Guy: Video Game *''Fantastic Four'' *''Far Cry Instincts'' *''Far Cry Instincts: Evolution'' *''Fatal Frame'' *''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' *''Fear & Respect'' *''FIFA 2004'' *''FIFA 2005'' *''FIFA 06'' *''Fifa 06 Road to Germany'' *''FIFA 07'' *''FIFA Street'' *''FIFA Street 2'' *''Fight Club'' *''Fight Night 2004'' *''Fight Night: Round 2'' *''Fight Night: Round 3'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''FireBlade'' *''Flatout'' *''Ford Mustang Racing'' *''Ford Racing 2'' *''Ford Racing 3'' *''Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone'' *''Forza Motorsport'' *''Freaky Flyers'' *''Freedom Fighters'' *''Full Spectrum Warrior'' *''Furious Karting'' *''Futurama'' *''Fuzion Frenzy'' G *''Galleon'' *''Gauntlet: Dark Legacy'' *''Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows'' *''Genma Onimusha'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' *''Gladiator: Sword of Vengeange'' *''Gladius'' *''Goblin Commander: Unleash the Horde'' *''The Godfather'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack'' *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *''The Great Escape'' *''Greg Hastings' Tournament Paintball'' *''Greg Hastings' Tournament Paintball Max'd'' *''Guilty Gear X2 #Reload'' *''GUN'' *''Gun Metal'' *''GunValkyrie'' *''The Guy Game'' H *''Half-Life 2'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 2 Multiplayer Map Pack'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *''Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup'' *''Headhunter: Redemption'' *''Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue'' *''Heroes of the Pacific'' *''Hitman: Blood Money'' *''Hitman: Contracts'' *''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' *''The Hobbit'' *''House of the Dead III, The'' *''Hulk'' *''Hummer Badlands'' *''Hunter: The Reckoning'' *''Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer'' I *''I-Ninja'' *''Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb'' *''Indigo Prophecy'' *''Intellivision Lives!'' *''The Italian Job'' *''Iron Phoenix'' J *''Jade Empire'' *''James Bond 007: Agent Under Fire'' *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing'' *''James Bond 007: From Russia with Love'' *''James Bond 007: Nightfire'' *''Jaws Unleashed'' *''Jet Set Radio Future'' *''Judge Dredd: Dredd Vs. Death'' *''Juiced'' *''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' *''Just Cause'' K *''Kabuki Warriors'' *''Karaoke Revolution'' *''Karaoke Revolution Party'' *''Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer'' *''King Arthur: The Truth Behind the Legend'' *''Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes'' *''Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders'' *''Knight's Apprentice: Memorick's Adventures'' *''Knights of the Old Republic *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *''Knights of the Temple'' *''Knights of the Temple II'' *''Kung Fu Chaos'' L *''L.A. Rush'' *''Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green'' *''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2'' *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' *''Legend of Spyro A New Beginning'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game *''Links 2004'' *''LMA Manager 2003'' *''LMA Manager 2004'' *''LMA Manager 2005'' *''LMA Manager 2006'' *''Loons: The Fight for Fame'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' M *''Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter'' *''Mad Dash Racing'' *''Madden NFL 2002'' *''Madden NFL 2003'' *''Madden NFL 2004'' *''Madden NFL 2005'' *''Madden NFL 2006'' *''Mafia'' *''Magic the Gathering: Battlegrounds'' *''Malice'' *''Manhunt'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' *''Mashed'' *''Mashed: Fully Loaded'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2'' *''Maximum Chase'' *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''MechAssault'' *''MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf'' *''Medal of Honor Airborne'' *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' *''Men of Valor'' *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' *''Metal Arms: Glitch in the System'' *''Metal Dungeon'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' *''Metal Slug 3'' *''Metal Slug 4 & 5'' *''Metal Wolf Chaos'' *''Midnight Club II'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition'' *''Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix'' *''Midtown Madness 3'' *''Midway Arcade Treasures'' *''Midway Arcade Treasures 2'' *''Midway Arcade Treasures 3'' *''Minority Report: Everybody Runs'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks'' *''Motocross Mania 3'' *''MotoGP'' *''MotoGP 2'' *''MotoGP 3'' *''MVP Baseball 2003'' *''MVP Baseball 2004'' *''MVP Baseball 2005'' *''MVP 06: NCAA Baseball *''MX Unleashed'' *''MX vs. ATV Unleashed'' *''Myst III: Exile'' *''Myst IV: Revelation'' *''Matrix: Path of Neo'' N *''Namco Museum'' *''Namco Museum 50th Anniversary Arcade Collection'' *''Narc'' *''Naruto Ultimate Ninja'' *''NASCAR Thunder 2004'' *''NASCAR 2005: Chase for the Cup'' *''NASCAR 06: Total Team Control'' *''NBA 06'' *''NBA 2K2'' *''NBA 2K3'' *''NBA 2K6'' *''NBA Ballers'' *''NBA Inside Drive 2002'' *''NBA Inside Drive 2003'' *''NBA Inside Drive 2004'' *''NBA Live 2001'' *''NBA Live 2002'' *''NBA Live 2003'' *''NBA Live 2004'' *''NBA Live 2005'' *''NBA Live 06'' *''NBA Street'' *''NBA Street Vol. 2'' *''NBA Street V3'' *''NCAA Football 2003'' *''NCAA Football 2004'' *''NCAA Football 2005'' *''NCAA Football 2006'' *''NCAA Football 2007'' *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Need for Speed: Underground'' *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' *''Nemesis Strike: Special Forces'' *''New Legends'' *''NFL2K2'' *''NFL2K3'' *''NFL Head Coach'' *''NFL Street'' *''NHL 06'' *''NHL 2K3'' *''NHL 2K6'' *''NHL 2002'' *''NHL 2003'' *''NHL 2004'' *''NHL 2005'' *''NHL Hitz 20-02'' *''NHL Hitz 20-03'' *''NHL Hitz Pro'' *''NHL Rivals 2004'' *''Nightcaster'' *''Nightcaster 2'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Ninja Gaiden Black'' O *''ObsCure'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' *''Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath'' *''Operation Flashpoint: Elite'' *''Otogi: Myth of Demons'' *''Otogi 2: Immortal Warriors'' *''Outlaw Golf'' *''Outlaw Golf 2'' *''Outlaw Tennis'' *''Outlaw Volleyball'' *''OutRun 2'' *''OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast'' *''Over the Hedge'' P *''Pac-Man World 2'' *''Pac-Man World 3'' *''Pac-Man World Rally'' *''Painkiller: Hell Wars'' *''Pariah'' *''Panzer Dragoon Orta'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' (UbiSoft) *''Phantasy Star Online: Episodes I & II'' *''Phantom Crash'' *''Phantom Dust'' *''Pirates: Legend of Black Kat'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pitfall: The Lost Expedition'' *''Playboy: The Mansion'' *''Pool Shark 2'' *''Predator: Concrete Jungle'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' *''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones'' *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' *''Prisoner of War'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 4'' (Europe) *''Pro Evolution Soccer 5'' (Europe) *''Project Gotham Racing'' *''Project Gotham Racing 2'' *''Project: Snowblind'' *''Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy'' *''Psychonauts'' *''Pump It Up: Exceed'' *''The Punisher'' *''Putt Nutz'' Q *''Quantum Redshift'' R *''R: Racing Evolution'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow'' *''Rallisport Challenge'' *''Rallisport Challenge 2'' *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' *''Rayman Arena'' *''Raze's Hell'' *''Red Dead Revolver'' *''Red Faction II'' *''Red Ninja: End of Honor'' *''Reservoir Dogs'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein: Tides of War'' *''RLH'' *''Robotech: Battlecry'' *''Robotech: Invasion'' *''Rocky'' *''Rogue Ops'' *''RollerCoaster Tycoon'' *''Rugby 2005'' *''Rugby League'' *''Rugby League 2'' S *''Samurai Warriors'' *''Scaler'' *''Scarface The World Is Yours'' *''Squadra Corse Alfa Romeo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem'' *''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' *''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' *''Scrapland'' *''Second Sight'' *''Sega GT 2002'' *''Sega Soccer Slam'' *''Sega Soccer SlamII'' *''Serious Sam'' *''Serious Sam II'' *''Shadow Ops: Red Mercury'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Shattered Union'' *''Shenmue II'' *''Showdown: Legends of Wrestling'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek Super Party'' *''Shrek SuperSlam'' *''Silent Hill 2'' *''Silent Hill 4: The Room'' *''The Sims'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' *''The Simpsons Hit & Run'' *''The Simpsons Road Rage'' *''Slam Tennis'' *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Mega Collection Plus'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Soul Calibur II'' *''Speed Kings'' *''Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''SPIKEOUT: Battle Street'' *''Splashdown'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' *''SpyHunter'' *''SpyHunter 2'' *''SpyHunter 3'' *''Spy vs. Spy'' *''SSX 3'' *''SSX On Tour'' *''SSX Tricky'' *''Stake: Fortune Fighters'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars Obi Wan'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''State of Emergency'' *''Street Hoops'' *''Steel Battalion'' *''Steel Battalion: Line of Contact'' *''Still Life'' *''Stubbs the Zombie in "Rebel Without a Pulse"'' *''Stolen'' *''Sudeki'' *''The Suffering'' *''The Suffering: Ties That Bind'' *''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe'' *''SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom'' *''SWAT Global Strike Team'' *''Sx Superstar'' *''Syberia'' *''Syberia II'' T *''Taito Legends'' *''Taito Legends 2'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' *''Test Drive'' *''Test Drive: Eve of Destruction'' *''Thief: Deadly Shadows'' *''The Thing'' *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' *''Thrillville'' *''TimeShift'' *''TimeSplitters 2'' *''TimeSplitters: Future Perfect'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2006'' *''TNA iMPACT!'' *''TOCA Race Driver 2: The Ultimate Racing Simulator'' *''TOCA Race Driver 3'' *''Toe Jam and Earl III: Mission to Earth'' *''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' *''Tomb Raider Legend'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2x'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''Top Spin Tennis'' *''Tork: Prehistoric Punk'' *''Total Overdose: A Gunslinger's Tale in Mexico'' *''Tour de France'' *''Transworld Snowboarding'' *''TriggerMan'' *''Tron 2.0 Killer App'' *''True Crime: New York City'' *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' *''Turok: Evolution'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' U *''UEFA Champions League 2004-2005'' *''UEFA Euro 2004'' *''UFC: Tapout'' *''UFC: Tapout 2'' *''Ultimate Beach Soccer'' *''Ultimate Pro Pinball'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Ultra Bust-A-Move'' *''Umesawa Ykari no Igo Seminar'' *''Underworld'' *''Unreal II: The Awakening'' *''Unreal Championship'' *''Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict'' *''Urban Chaos: Riot Response'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' V *''Van Helsing'' *''Vexx'' *''Vietcong: Purple Haze'' *''Vietnam'' *''Virtual Pool: Tournament Edition'' *''Volvo: Drive for Life'' *''Voodoo Vince'' *''V-Rally 3'' W *''Whacked!'' *''The Warriors'' *''Whiplash'' *''World Championship Poker'' *''World Championship snooker 2003 '' *''World Championship snooker 2004 '' *''World Championship snooker 2005 '' *''World Series Baseball'' *''World Series Baseball 2K3'' *''Worms 3D'' *''Worms 4: Mayhem'' *''Worms Forts: Under Siege'' *''Wrath Unleashed'' *''Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions'' *''WWE RAW 2'' *''WWE RAW'' (a.k.a. WWF RAW) *''WWE WrestleMania 21'' X *''X-Isle'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: Next Dimension'' *''X-Men: The Official Game'' (X-Men Last Stand movie game) *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' *''XIII'' *''Xavier Fox: The Lost City'' *''Xbox Music Mixer'' *''XGRA'' *''Xyanide'' Y *''Yager'' *''Yetisports Arctic Adventures'' *''Yourself! Fitness'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny'' Z *''Zanzarah: The Hidden Portal'' *''Zapper'' *''Zathura'' *''Zero Tolerance - City Under Fire *''Zither's Revenge'' References http://xbox.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Xbox_Games